


Disquietude

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [17]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: AH YES, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 21: Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantober 2020, Gen, Nightmare, Nightmares, Oneshot, Spoilers included, dont you love your traumatized characters, ish, or rather, there is most definitely angst, this got a bit heavy, this is set after escape velocity, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Ah yes. This is the obligatory nightmare fic with a ship thrown in. It gets a bit heavy.
Relationships: Otto Malpense & Wing Fanchu, Wing Fanchu/Otto Malpense
Series: Fantober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Disquietude

Otto opened his eyes with a deep sense of foreboding in his chest. Darkness. That was the only thing that he could see for miles around. Something felt wrong.

“Run,” a friendly voice said quietly. “While you still can.”

Otto turned his head. “Who are you?”

The familiar voice spoke again. “Don’t you remember? You killed me after all.” The voice slowly grew more and more demonic with every word. Then it started lighting up red. 

“You can run, but you can’t hide,” Overlord’s voice whispered. “I  _ am _ you after all.” The darkness splintered and shattered to reveal his face. Then red light ran through it and the skin peeled off to reveal a bloody red crystalline face. Then the laughing started, and he screamed.

* * *

Otto shot up awake to the sound of screaming. Then he realised it was him and cut it off. Wing was next to him. “Is it  _ that _ nightmare again?”

Otto sighed, “Yeah, it’s pathetic, I know.”

“No! It’s normal to have nightmares, you know.”

“Yeah but I’m  _ not _ normal, I don’t even know what I am? Wing. I was destined to be a monster.”

“But Otto, you can’t possibly know that.”

A moment of realization came over him. “You don’t know what happened on the space station, do you?” 

Wing blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Overlord  _ was _ Number One. And I’m his clone. I’m not a real person, Wing.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean just because you didn’t have a mother and a father doesn’t mean that you’re not real. You have your  _ own _ feelings and they matter. You matter, to me.”

“I-. Thank you. But that isn’t the full story,” Otto looked away. “I killed H.I.V.E.mind. I didn’t  _ want _ to do it, but it was the only option!” He looked near tears now. “I killed a friend, Wing. What if it comes down to it and I have to kill you too?”

Wing hugged him. Otto blinked in surprise. “It doesn’t matter to me. I love you, and I’ll always be there for you.” Otto smiled a little and returned the hug. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now you’ve discovered that I can indeed write something other than crack, so what do you think? Did I just bait you into a comment? Yep. I hope you enjoyed, the prompt was dreams but I decided to go with night mare instead. In fact, my entire mindset while writing this note is of Pitch from RotG in that one scene where he turns the dreams sand into a nightmare. Yep. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
